Roomates
by I.n.f.i.n.i.t.e.1.0.1.0.1
Summary: This is a NaruSasu/SasuNaru that is sad yet happy. Naruto and Sasuke are roommates, and hate each other, however fate doesn't give a crap when it comes to things like this. It wants them to be together. Sooooooooo, they will be even if they have to get through deaths to be united. Heheheheheh I like to make things complicated ;)
1. Chapter 1 - Accepted

**A.N. Hey there. If anyone... will read this... I've seen quite a few roommates fanfic's, but the Utmost best that I HIGHLY recommend to anyone with good taste FastForward's one! The thing is like my precious baby! ( I printed all of it, so the pages is what I'm talking about XD ) But anyways, enough with that. This is going to be a crazy rollercoster where yes you may hate me, but people die. I aim to make at least 50 looooooooooooong chapters of this, so it's take a while to finish, but I have high hopes that if you guys support me, I can do this!**

**Warning: If you didn't read the above, you _haaaaaavvvveeee_ to read this! It got _Yaoi_ in it! (Yaoi = boy+boy) So if you no like no enter! It also has _chararcter death_, and I will make it sooooooo_ dramatic_ that I bet you that you will cry...so any emo's here now's your chance to back off before it's to late. They will also be lots and lots and lots and lots _and lots _of_ swearing_. Deal with it! Ok, enough blabbering lets get oooooooonnnnnnnnnn with this!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could just touch Naru- _-K.M. beats me to a pulp-_ oh well maybe if I wish harder I can hehehhehehh XD**

**Ok on with this thaaaaaaanng )*Killer bee expression when he says 'yo'* ^soz if I spolied anything^**

The Uchiha household was a little happier today since a certain 17 year old boy had accomplished something great. Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Fugaku Uchiha, the biggest business man in the whole of California. The son of the beloved Mikoto Uchiha, the most adored model in California. And the brother of the smartass Itachi Uchiha, the brightest in _all_ of his schools and a big candidate for running Uchiha corps. Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who had just been accepted into Konohagakure. Konohagakure was by far the best college in California so Sasuke was expected to get in it.

"Well done, you are really starting to earn the name of Uchiha" Fugaku said breaking the silence after having finished his food and still typing on his laptop. The whole Uchiha family was there (**No, not the whole clan, silly) **to taste Mikoto's dinner. Sasuke glanced from his platter of food to look up at his father who still used his laptop. Sasuke inwardly sighed. Fugaku only gave praise when his sons had reached his high expectations, never anytime else. "Thank you, father" he responded in an impassive voice keeping his steady face. His mother however looked at them all in disappointment. She was only one who showed emotions in hope that it would change the men in her family. It never did.

"Sasuke, I'm very proud of you. Well done in getting into the college, I knew it was_ easy_ for you." she smiled but only received the same dry reply that Fugaku got. "Thank you ,mother". Mikoto grumbled but kept silent. There was another period of stillness until Itachi got up to leave. "I knew you were able to do it," Itachi said clearly addressing Sasuke. "but congratulations anyways." and with that he left to go upstairs. The rest shortly followed.

At around 1 o clock Sasuke got up from his bed and went to his brothers room. Even though they had had Fugaku's training to be unemotional,(1) the two brothers had a connection that couldn't be broken. Almost every week, Sasuke would go to Itachi's room, making sure not to be detected and turned his impassive face into a neutral one. He never had to wear his impassive face when talking to Itachi privately and Itachi didn't need to keep on his. As Sasuke got to the door, he wasn't sure whether his brother was present so he checked. "Itachi?" he whispered into his older brothers room. "Come in little brother" came a warm reply. The raven was glad to here his brother's voice and entered the room.

It was quiet in there apart from Itachi's breathing, which was really calm and steady. It smelt of Itachi as well. His sent was all around the room mixed with others like natural smells. Sasuke was aware that his older brother was sitting up in his bed and probably have just sat up. "Sorry if I woke you but I'm...bothered about tomorrow. I don't want to be around other people. Everyone will probably annoy the fuck out of me. Hell, there might even be a few bitches that I'll have to see every day and glare at till my eyes get sore. And, Oh good lord the _fan girls_... Argh." Sasuke said frustrated and annoyed at how many stupid, pathetic people he will probably meet tomorrow. Itachi eyed Sasuke with a mixture of concern and amusement because he new how hard it was for him to escape the fan girls. " Sasuke, you'll be fine. Don't be scared, it's just college" Itachi giggled a little as he said this but then looked around to check if anyone saw him. Uchiha's_ never_ giggle.

Sasuke on the other hand was glaring at his brother. He knew he couldn't see his brother and visa versa but that didn't stop his from doing at it. After a few seconds he let out a grunt. "Don't make fun of me brother, I'm not_ scared,_ just worried about my own welfare." At this reply, Itachi gave up. He didn't want to receive the cold shoulder that most people Sasuke new got. "Yeah, yeah. But I'm just going to tell you this Sasuke," Itachi began with a more serious tone. "Do. Not. Let. _Any_. Fan girl. Near. You. It's for your own sake."**(2)** The raven couldn't nod faster in agreement to his older brother's demand. "Don't you fucking worry on that one, I'll run if I have to...wait...running from people isn't Uchiha behavior. Damn." Itachi was laughing hard now, just listening to Sasuke talk to himself. His brother never seemed to be a person to talk to himself, so he wondered if his roommate would notice that he does. 'On that not...'. "Sasuke. Bed. Now. You've got school tomorrow.

The youngest one in the room nodded in agreement and began to exit. " Goodnight, Itachi." He said softly as he was at the door. "Goodnight, little brother." came his reply, and Sasuke then left his brother's room and headed for his own.

* * *

The Uzumaki household was a lot different from the Uchiha's. Everyone was happy and cheerful everyday. "Minato! Come quick!" Kushina yelled towards the stairs. Minato grunted, but got up. He was having a lovely dream about...let me not say **(A.N. Ohhhhhhhhh Dirty 4th hokage, dirty dirty XD)** but he was irritated about being woken up from it. However, when he went downstairs and saw his wife and son's delighted faces his own returned to it's normal smile. Minato was a famous Broadway actor who was only chosen for the _best_ films. He worked alongside the greatest actors and was a star all around. His love for his family was the thing that made him as good as he was and that's why no one could even compete with him. Minato wanted his son to follow in his footsteps but he would be very supportive if Naruto followed in his mothers. Kushina Uzumaki was the best pianist, violinist , guitarist and singer to many people's opinion. She was known throughout nearly the whole world and she created all different types of music. Everyone appreciated her music and it was only average for a person to like at least one her songs. She as well was inspired by her family and that was were she got all of her passion from. These two were so well known for their talents that if you were unaware of their existence, you were considered either stupid or crazy, because these two were always mentioned when it came to fashion,love, music, acting and most importantly celebrities.

"Dad!Dad! I got into Konohagakure! Can you believe that?!" Minato's eyes widened and he ran towards Naruto and Kushina. He pulled them into a bear hug and the they all smiled whilst in the embrace. When he released them he turned to his son and ruffled his hair. "I knew you could do it." he said, at first Naruto pouted at his fathers action but then his face returned to his signature smile as he realized that his dad was proud of him. It gave him a warm feeling inside. Even though Naruto was 17 Minato knew that the blond boy would always be his little boy. Naruto's behavior was something that influenced that.

Naruto Uzumaki was a bubbly, delightful and chatty person. He was however also a very intellectual person. He had extremely high knowledge of Music, Drama, Art, and economics and law. He was also very gifted at the subjects as well. His Music and Drama talent was taken from his parents, but the other two was his individual talent and work. Even though he acted clueless, he knew when a violin wasn't perfectly tuned, an actor was crying not because of the event that is happening but because of a sad thought that they had. He knew how to make a 4 year old's scribble look like a master piece and he knew a way to defend himself from being accused of something when all the evidence led to him. He was practically a genius in the making and his passion was gained from his families love.**(3)**

"I'm so proud of you Naruto. I knew your father would be too, but me...I'm ecstatic. You're so talented I'm just so happy that your my son, _my_ son. Wow. " Kushina blabbered. But rightfully and truthfully she was so glad that her son took after them both. "Kushina. I'm more proud than you. No, I'm more happier. No, I'm so happy and proud of you Naruto." Minato said getting a little competitive. Naruto just laughed at his parents who where play fighting with each other his dad pulling his mum's hair and his mum retaliating. He loved his parents a lot so he couldn't help but feel happy that they were enjoying themselves.

The blond boy smiled and walked up to his parents. "Mum, Dad, calm down." He said still amused by the situation of them both trying to be the better parent. "Yeah," Minato started with a relaxed sigh which slowly turned into a huge proud grin "but our son is awesome! We both wish that you have a great day knowing that your parents love you!" he said happily rubbing Naruto's hair once again. "Come on dad, cut it out!" Naruto said laughing whilst attempting to remove the blond man's hand off of his had. "Yeah...what your father said! We're proud of you Naruto and for getting into the school we will reward you with a hug!" Kushina shouted hugging Naruto tightly. As she felt Naruto reluctantly hug her back she whispered into his ear angrily. "Don't disappoint us. I will not like you to get into a fight at _all._" the blond boy tembled inside of those strong arms of his mother and replied back half laughing half shivering. "Y-yes mum.". Minato was oblivious to the fright present in his son so when he suddenly grabbed Naruto from behind, the blond boy screamed in fear. "God Dad!"

The Uzumaki-Namakize legend looked confused at his son but then realized when he looked at his wife and felt her hair rising into the air. "Calm down honey, he won't get into a fight, right?"Minato looked at his son expecting an answer. "Right!" Naruto fake smiled towards his mum. "So then go to university, it's time to leave." Naruto looked at his watch and nodded in agreement but only left for his suitcase when his mum had calmed down and smiled a warming smile at him believing that he would be good. He then walked over to grab his suitcase and headed for the door.

**(1) All Uchiha's aren't born boring and unemotional right? They kinda had Sai's training but didn't have to kill anyone...what, don't look at me like that.**

**(2)**** Yh, I really hate Sasuke's fan girls, they get on my nerves! Soz for any ummm...real life Sasuke fan girls...ummm...yeeeeaaaah...**

******(3) Lol! He's such a smartass!**


	2. Chapter 2 - New college

**A.N. Hey. As you know this is the second chapter, but it won't be like the first one. That was just a kind of intro into their family lives.**

**Warning: As always**** it has ****_Yaoi_**** in it! (Yaoi = boy+boy) So if you no like no enter! It also has ****_chararcter death_****, and like I said before I will make it ****_dramatic_**** so any emo's here now's your chance to go home before it's to late and you love it too much XD. They will also be lots and lots and lots and lots ****_and lots _****of****_ swearing_****. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't we all just want to have all the smexy Naruto characters in the back of our truck and think that they're yours so you can do _anything_ with them. Yeah well I do...all the time. Unfortunately, it just isn't gonna happen.**

**Edit 1: I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry to anyone who's reading this and is wanting more. I have spent the past odd weeks editing this chapter because I wasn't proud of it. But now that it's edited, I can work on the next chapter. I know it's selfish but trust me. When you read it, it should sound al lot better. If I do however find some more mistakes or things that I want to change in it, I will do so.**

**Instagram: If anyone from my Instagram is reading this. Welcome to my lovely story. Please review, even if your anonymous XDXDXDXDXD! This is the better chapter of the two so far!**

**Sasuke will get bastard like in the next chapte. He was only showing his feelings because you saw two of the only people that can make his so nice towards them. So don't think I'm making this a major OOC fanfic because I'm not. And finally, the length of the chapters will get bigger, so...sorry? Or your welcome...? Oh well, Choose which ever._  
_**

**I'm OUT!**

Sasuke woke up from his alarm clock which had been set the night before feeling refreshed and ready for the upcoming events of that day. After last nights conversation between him and Itachi he felt more reassured that his day wouldn't turn out as badly as he thought it would, but he still had a strange feeling that something bad would happen at least not today but at that college if he went there.

The raven got up from his bed, turned off the alarm and made his bed perfectly neat and tidily. He then went to his own bathroom and showered rather quickly. The raven got out of the shower and brushed his teeth. After that he exited the bathroom and dressed himself in his favorite outfit. Sasuke then looked at the time on his wrist watch '7:30am, ok I need to have breakfast now' he thought and just as he was about to leave, he smelt cooking downstairs and was confused as to why someone was cooking this early because his family had breakfast no earlier than 9:00am. As he approached his stairs the raven was overwhelmed by the smell that he had known to be tomato rice. 'Yummy' he thought, then inwardly smacked himself for having such inappropriate thoughts. Sasuke was now aware of who was downstairs. The sides of his mouth raised as he gave smiled a small smile. His smile which was not very noticeable to others but very noticeable to people who knew him well**(or knew his face well)**. "Itachi?" he asked impassively dropping his smile just in case when he met the bottom of the stairs. He just wanted to make sure than he knew who was in the kitchen. "Come sit little brother, I've cooked your favorite food for the day of your departure to the college." Itachi replied is a warm voice, which indicated to Sasuke that he was alone.

The meal was quiet but not awkward, and they both enjoyed the rice **(Sasuke enjoyed it much more than Itachi though.) **Itachi was happy to know that they could be with each other before Sasuke had to go to Konohagakure for the first time. As they finished their meal, Itachi picked up the plates to wash them but was stopped when the raven held his brothers arm still, smiling. "Thank you brother, you know for caring and being the brother that I needed." Sasuke said with joy in his voice. In response to this, Itachi then put the dirty dishes back on the table and knelled down to Sasuke's height since the raven was still seated. "Sasuke, your just going to college, it's not the end of the world. But, thank you anyways." Itachi smiled and Sasuke was satisfied with the response that he had received. "Your welcome." He replied, happily. They stared at each other for a while, both happy to have a brother. Then Itachi got up and took the dishes to the sink, this time washing them. As that happened Sasuke looked at his watch and couldn't believe that it had taken him and Itachi 1 hour to eat. It was now 8:31am and he was aiming to get to the school early. "Sorry Itachi," Sasuke said as he got up to look for his suitcase which was packed accordingly and checked the night before and had already been taken downstairs."I have to go." Itachi turned around from the sink, put down the plate he was drying and responded to Sasuke. "Ok, bye then Sasuke, don't glare at everyone, and try to make some friends. Ok?" At this he got a dry "Hn." as an answer, but Itachi knew than his little brother would at least _try_ to make some friends.

* * *

"Wake up, Wake up Naruto!" Minato screamed in his son's ears, and still got no response. So, he called in a maid to give him a bucket of cold ice water. Minato carefully lifted the bucket high above his son's head, into a position which would mean that the water would be splashed all over his son's face. The man then dropped the contents of the bucket onto his son's face once he was satisfied that it wasn't going to wet himself with the water. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screeched as his eyes burst open with fear, and confusion. "Time for school!" Minato said as he squeezed the now freezing cold Naruto in his arms. The blond was now enraged because his Dad had caused him to have a shivering body."Get off Dad!" Naruto retorted and pushed his Dad off of him. "You could have asked a maid of a butler to wake me up!" the blond roared at his Dad who began to get teary eyed. "I'm sorry Naruto, I just got exited." Minato explained and soon excitement raised in his body again when he thought of the reason that he had been energetic in the first place. "It's you first day at the collage!" the blond man yelled. "I know." Naruto said sighing as he got up from his bed and began to strip off the wet sheets whilst apologizing for his grouchiness. Even though he was just upset that he had to be awake this early, he believed that he shouldn't b mean to his dad. So that h could get ready in peace he shooed his dad away. "OK then, I'll see you downstairs." Minato smiled at his son as he began to leave for the staircase. "Ok then, Bye." Naruto responded with a bright smile. 'This always happens, when something big is going on in my life.' he thought to himself.

The blond boy began to his bathroom, once his dad has disappeared and then stopped in his tracks. 'I wonder what roommate I will have. Gosh, It'll sure be different living with someone in a cramped up dorm.' He sighed again and then continued his walk. He entered the bathroom, kind of sad that he won't be using it again until the spring break, and got himself ready.

"Naruto!" His mother called out. "Naruto!" she repeated as she didn't get a reply. "Naru-!" she was in shock as the blond had appeared right in front of her looking a little irritated. "What is it?" Naruto asked calmly and his mother looked bewildered for a second. "Why so serious son? I was just going to tell my sweet little boy to come and eat his breakfast..." as he still didn't look impressed and then she got a little concerned. " Come on, sweetie cheer up. Come over here and eat." Naruto just nodded and followed her as she began walking towards the kitchin. He wasn't mad at her at all, he just wasn't used to getting up at 8:00am...but he knew he would in no time. Kushina led the blond to the table where he say his father frowning at something that he was reading in the newspaper. "You ok dad, did it hurt you?" Naruto joked with a smirk. "No, but more importantly eat your food, the more nutrition the better, especially for my baby boy." Minato replied smiling back as he got up and placed a plate of food in front of the blond boy so that Naruto could eat without having to cook for himself. All the members of the family were talking about Naruto's upcoming day at the college during breakfast, and by the time they finished Naruto was back to his usual joyous self. had to leave he was back to his usual self. The blond was aware soon after his meal that he had to leave, so he grabbed hold of his suitcase's handle and exited his home with it. " Bye Mum!Bye Dad!"He said cheerfully as he walked to his car. "Bye Sweetie!" They both yelled back joyfully and sadly. 'Our son was finally growing up, eh?' Minato thought as Naruto got into his black car with little flames painted on to it and pulled out of the driveway. The young Uzumaki- Nakamize then left for college.'The time is now 9:00am.' he thought as he started planing his route there.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha entered the college pulling his suitcase along at 9:00am and saw that it was all but deserted except for about 5 or so people. He frowned to himself to himself knowing that he was too early but that didn't matter considering the fact that he could get to his dorm before his roommate and successfully ignore the person in the process. Smirking happy about his simple but effective plan, he approached the reception dragging his suitcase with him. "Hello, how can I help-?Sasuke!" The girl squealed. The raven was stunned that his childhood friend was working on a desk in the best college in California. They both stared at each other the pink haired girl grinning at her friend and Sasuke smirking back at her. "Skipping college so you can be an office girl, eh Sakura?" he said to her and she instantly retaliated. "At least I'm making money, you just have to live off you parents." She replied smirking back "So? In case you haven't noticed, their rich." He was happy to see Sakura after not having come across her for 4 years due to the fact that they had gone to different high schools but he wasn't taking any petty insults even from her. "Argh, Sasuke you always win when we argue."she muttered under her breath and then decided it was good to get back to her job. "Anyways, what can I do for you?" Sakura inquired generally curious."I just want to know my schedule, dorm, roommate you know stuff like that" He said expecting a answer and saw her typing fast obviously not wanting her friend to be waiting for too long. Sasuke glanced at his wrist watch which claimed that the time was now 9:13am. 'God how long is it going to take till I gt to my dorm?' he thought a little irritated and impatient. Then as he was looking around noticing that some girls had blushed at him noticing who he was. 'Great, fucking great'. he thought to himself even more annoyed.

"Finally!" the pink haired girl exclaimed and since there was now more people in the college about 20 heads turned in her direction. "It's ok students, as you were." She said nervously and then sighed relieved as people began to look away and continue to do what they were doing. "Are you done?" The raven asked still irritated. "Hai! Sorry, yes!" She said, knowing that Sasuke was annoyed when she talked Japanese and English at the same time. He believed that they should use one language at a time. "But yes I'm done, it's all in this folder. Do you need me to tell you where your dorm is?" Sakura wondered, because even if the raven didn't want to admit it she knew that even he couldn't be sure to find out where it was. "Yes,that would be nice Saku-."he was interrupted by a broad brunet behind him "Oh _please_ can you tell this one where to go! He is gonna be _so_ lost without you! You know what,why don't you take him there, make out with him and fuck, or you could move along and get to me before you lose your job?!" The man said as he glared at Sakura and Sasuke. Instantly as he finished Sasuke, glared back at him intensely punched the brunet's face then lifted the teenager into the air by holding onto the his shirt. By then a crowd has formed. "Don't you _dare _talk to me and Sakura like that again, you know what, don't even come near to her or I ever or look at us or think about us. Got it?" He asked, his eyes telling the other teenager that he would be in trouble if he gave the wrong answer. "Y-yes sir!" The brunette responded in a frightened tone, and sprinted away when Sasuke let go of his top. "Yeah keep on running, jerk!" Sakura screamed at the teenager who was currently running to the bathroom wetting himself despite having the physical strength which could probably beat the raven's in a fight he was to scared about the infamous glare in which he had just received from Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sorry about that guys, just um...dealing with a rude guy."Sakura stated to the crowd who was still frozen because of Sasuke's murderous era. "Gosh Sasuke, making such a scene. " the pink haired girl said and then chuckled after second thought. "But then I would probably make a bigger on, he sure was rude. "She laughed earning a little chuckle out of Sasuke who still had his luggage in one hand but now his folder in the one that had punched and held the brunet. The girls around him were fazed by his chuckle, to them it was like precious gold to them. This reaction however, was not noticed by the two friends. "But anyways, your in dorm 2. It's in the second building, no it in the first building, on the 5th floor. The door number is 3 considering that there are only _about_ 10 or so doors in total." Sasuke then began on his way, after memorizing what he just had heard. The raven waved a goodbye and Sakura replied by saying "See you around!". As he walked down the corridor the young Uchiha looked at his wrist watch once again. 'Damn it's 9:34am. So much for the plan.' He sighed and began walking towards the first building.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki entered the college amazed at its appearance. "Wow..." he said happily. It definitely looked like the best school ever, and he was happy to think that he would be getting good treatment here. He ran to the reception with his suitcase now interested with where he would need to be, but there was a huge line. 'God, why do you hate me so much?' the blond asked sad about the fact that he was the most impatient person ever, so therefore this was like hell to him. After 10 minutes of waiting and pouting in the endless line the blond remembered his grandmother was the president, and she wanted him in class on time. This line might be preventing that. 'If I can speak to the receptionist about this and pull a few strings, I should be out of this in no time.' He smirked and then began to push his was to the front. Some of the people in the queue blushed at Naruto's sexiness while he strolled through. Others however just ignored it. "Watch it!" A girl hollered at him as he passed her recklessly. "What'd you think _your_ doing?!" An annoyed guy had asked clearly irritated."Why yo-!" he pushed the person being severed out the way, causing people to riot behind him. (Not literally...silly you all are).

"What's up!" Naruto said, grinning to the receptionist calmly. The yelling behind him didn't stop when he had gotten to the front, it had increased. He was a little worried about being beaten up but then he couldn't show that. "Um...Is there a reason that you feel that you have the ability to push in line in front of _all_ of these people, sir?" Sakura stated annoyed that the teen in front of her had the decency to push in front of all of the other students. " My grandma, who is by the way, President Tsunade wants me to be in class on time. This line is preventing that _clearly_. I know I'm being a dick for doing this, and I'm really sorry to all of you lot!" The blond shouted directly to the crowd in the line so that he didn't seem like an asshole in front of the other students. He turned back to the receptionist. "But I can't afford to wait in line, so if you make me I'll have to call my granny." Naruto said a little displeased with his own act, however he decided that it was necessary. "Ok. I'll get the information that you need in no tim- what's your name?" Sakura looked at him still a little angered by the boy but not caring anymore. 'Wow, have I turned into Sasuke, I'm doing exactly what I can imagine him doing' Sakura stated to herself, still waiting for a name. "Sir?" She asked looking up to the blond, who had frozen in front of her. He seemed to snap back into reality at her voice. "Heheheh...sorry. The name's N...Naruto" he responded nervously hoping that she didn't ask for his last name. He didn't want anyone to know who he was so he couldn't use any of his surnames. "Um... Naruto what?" Sakura was getting bored of this boy now.

'What do I do?'

'What do_ I_ do?'

'What do I _do_?'

'WHAT DO I DO?'

'Cool it. Just tell her your real name, but whisper it to her. Tell her my name is Naruto Uzumaki. That's all you have to do. Forget about the surprise that will be in her eyes, and tell her not to say a word of it to anyone, even if you can't trust this pink haired receptionist.' After he had decided this, he quickly lent over to her ear and whispered. "Naruto...Uzumaki."she gasped and then almost gave it away "Your _the _Min-!" She shouted quickly in surprise. He cupped his hand over her mouth just as fast and told her not to tell anyone, and to just give him his folder. Luckily, no one seemed to have understood what she was trying to say"Thanks." he said as he received it and began to walk away. "Hai, mister Uzu-!" He turned around and looked at her as if to demand for her to stop speaking and surprisingly she had been effected. 'I'm an idiot.' Sakura thought disappointed with herself. 'But I'm so glad that I know how Minato and Kushina's hidden son looked'."Sorry, sir." Sakura said and then quickly returned to the enraged customer standing in front of her.' "Sorry, Sakura I don't mean to make you upset, just don't do what we talked about." Naruto shouted to her grinning, Sakura smiled back nodding at him whilst he left with his suitcase. The blond had caught her name from her name-tag. 'Now... the first building.'Naruto thought as he began on his way.

* * *

When the raven approached door 3 he took out his key from the folder. 'I hope my roommate is not in already.' he thought and then shoved the metal into the key hole. Surprisingly enough it was locked. 'Phew. I can't be dealing with a person right now.' Sasuke then went in and put the key in his pocket instead of the folder. He was impressed with what he could see like how he was impressed with the whole building that he was staying in.

The place contained three rooms inside. A kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. When Sasuke walked in to the with his suitcase, he put his shoes on the shoe rack by the door. He continued in looking at the delicately painted wall. As Sasuke reached the end there was two doors and the open kitchen. The kitchen had all the necessary requirements in it such as a microwave, a kettle, a toaster, an oven and so on. As he entered the first door, which happened to be the bedroom he rolled his suitcase to the queen sized bed, that was underneath the window. The room had two queen sized beds, one large window, a wardrobe, a small bookshelf and a desk area with a computer resting on top of it. Beside the computer was a lamp and a place for books and papers to go was below that. 'This would be nice place to work.' Sasuke thought. He was happy that it was so convenient The raven then peeked into their, his and his roommates bathroom. It had a luxurious looking bath. A shower with a soft curtain attached to it, a sink and a toilet, they all sparkled clean. He was going to like Konohagakure, he could tell.

'Now that I have finished looking around its time to unpack my things.' Sasuke thought and the younger Uchiha began to put away his clothes, books, shoes, and bathroom requirements, and then he lay down onto the bed holding his favorite fantasy book in his hand. H then opened up the book to the page that he had last been on and removed his bookmark. Since he knew that he'd probably end up seeing his roommate soon so why hide? He placed the bookmark on the table and began to read.

* * *

As the blond opened the door to the place he was staying in, he noticed a pairs of shoes on the shoe rack. 'Huh? My roommates already here?' Naruto wondered questionably. He strolled around tugging on his luggage through the door. He entered the kitchen ahead of him after he had put his shoes on the shoe rack and observed it. The kitchen was nice, nothing compared to the one at Naruto's home but cozy. When he was done looking around he saw that there were two doors. He opened the first one, which was the bathroom and he observed it's beauty. ' Now this looks more exquisite.' Naruto said now more impressed at his place. It was all like a hotel to the blond. Naruto was now excited about the place. He exited when he was done, and as he tugged at his suitcase again and pulled it toward himself, he noticed that the last door had been left ajar. 'They must be in here. My roommate...' the Uzumaki thought as he approached it nervously. As he opened the door he noticed that the figure had already occupied a bed which left him no other choice but to use the other one. 'He took the damn window bed!'Naruto thought as he now could see that the person was a boy of his age.

"Oi!Ummm...roommate, hey..." The blond mumbled after he had seen that he caught the attention of the boy. He looked down. The blond was only nervous because he wanted to make a good first impression, but his energy slowly returned. "Hi. I'm Naruto U...just Naruto" He said as he looked up. The boy was staring at him.


End file.
